Peroxide Blue
by doodlegirll
Summary: When the Doctor and Jack decide to pull a prank on Rose by putting blue hair dye in her peroxide, they soon find that they just might one day live to regret it. Please read and review!


**Hello, all! I'm back!**

**So not long after I wrote the chapter of _Trial of the Innocent _where the Doctor tells Rose she talks in his sleep, I got a PM from someone (I'm so sorry, but I can't remember who!!) telling me I should write a story about Nine and Jack putting blue hair dye in Rose's peroxide, and I found that it actually wasn't a bad idea. **

**So, tonight, after watching a rerun of "Midnight," sat down and wrote this. :)**

**Sorry if the characters are a bit OOC; I'm not used to writing the 9th Doctor, or Jack, and because of that, Rose could seem slightly OOC as well...please bear with me...if anyone has any suggestions, let me know in a review or PM! It would be greatly appreciated, since I hope to write a few more stories featuring Nine, and possible Jack as well! Thankies!**

**Anyway, enjoy!!**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. I DO own Tymicha and the Starseekers, however, and please do not use them without my permission. Thanks!_**

* * *

Peroxide Blue

_By doodlegirll_

***

Rose Tyler sighed as she turned the page of the old fashion magazine, glancing at the alarm clock on her bedside table, a device she found she rarely used nowadays. When you lived in a time machine that could take you anywhere in the universe, the days turned into seconds very easily, especially for Rose, who had adjusted to life in the TARDIS a lot easier than she had anticipated.

Rose yawned and turned the page away from the article about how to look great in Crocs in any outfit. It wasn't a tired yawn; in fact, for Rose, the day was barely getting started. She had not run for her life yet, which meant the day had not officially begun. No, it was a bored kind of yawn, yet another endangered species, along with her alarm clock. Life with a time travelling, 900 year old alien could be defined as anything but boring…strange, yes, but not boring.

The Doctor had told her he was taking her and Jack to a planet called Tymicha, where the inhabitants were called Starseekers, and they traveled throughout the universes, looking for small stars to add to their ever growing collection. Rose had, as usual, been excited, but had told them she was not going anywhere until she gave her hair another peroxide treatment. The Doctor and Jack had agreed without hesitation, something she had not expected. The Doctor had been known to be a little impatient at times, after all, but Rose had shrugged it off and gone back to her room to her bathroom, soaking her hair in the peroxide.

And now, here she sat, her hair wrapped in a towel and an out of date fashion magazine in her hand. Rose finally closed the magazine completely and sat up on her bed. She looked at the clock.

"An hour's usually long enough." She said to herself. She patted the walls of the TARDIS. "And thanks to your heating the room up a bit, it should be dryer, too."

The TARDIS hummed, and Rose smiled as she walked back into her backroom. She bent over and unwound her hair from the towel, grabbing her hairbrush from the counter. She ran it through her long blonde hair for moment before flipping her head back up to look at it in the mirror.

And she screamed.

***

Jack Harkness had not been a good influence on him.

Ever since he and Rose had picked up the flirtatious, charismatic captain from the 51st century in World War II London, the Doctor had found himself in the middle of many a prank, most of which were directed at him. One had been hiding his left shoe somewhere in the right shoe room, and it had taken him three days to find the loafer. The TARDIS had been no help, of course, by not helping him at all. It appeared as thought the old girl found this series of pranks amusing, and the Doctor wondered when exactly his ship had committed mutiny against him and joined Jack's team.

But then when Jack had told the Doctor he was playing a prank on Rose, the Doctor had somehow found himself agreeing to go along with it. It was revolting, in a way, to steep to such…human levels by playing a joke on her…but he figured that it might be fun to see someone besides him get pranked for once. Besides, Rose had helped Jack in some of his pranks…maybe it was time for her to get a taste of what it was truly like to be pranked by Captain Jack Harkness.

Still, part of the Doctor couldn't help but feel bad, knowing that any second now Rose would find out just what he and Jack had done…

"You know," Jack said from across the room. He was leaning against the TARDIS kitchen counter, a steaming mug of coffee in his hand. "I'm beginning to think we should check on Rose. We aren't running for our lives yet, so I'm assuming that means she hasn't discovered our little prank yet."

The Doctor looked up from where he was sitting at the small table on the far wall, his feet propped up on it, a book perched on his knees.

"She's probably just lost track of time." The Doctor said. "She can do that when she's getting ready sometimes."

"Yeah, but, how long does it take for you to discover there's…"

At that moment, an ear-piercing scream could be heard from down the hall. Not a minute later, Rose came running in the room, her face red with fury. It was almost comedic in contrast to her now electric blue hair. In her left hand she held a damp towel, no doubt the one she had had wrapped around her head, judging from the blue splotches on the one side. In her right hand she held a bottle of peroxide.

"What. Did. You. Do?" She demanded of the two men in front of her. Jack bit his lip to stifle a laugh, and it took everything the Doctor had to contain the uncontrollable laughter building up in his throat. The Doctor cleared his throat.

"We don't know what you're talking about, Rose." He said. "Did you do something with your hair?"

The Doctor and Jack could have sworn they saw steam come out of Rose's ears.

"You put blue dye in my peroxide, didn't you?!" Rose said. The Doctor and Jack said nothing. "Well, did you?"

"Rose, just calm down." Jack said, placing a hand on her shoulder. Rose turned and glared at him, and Jack found himself thinking, _if looks could kill…_ "It's just hair dye. It'll wear out with a couple of washes. No problem."

Rose continued to glare at the tall American man in front of her. Jack removed his hand from her shoulder and took a step back.

Rose turned to glare at the Doctor. "You had something to do with this, didn't you?" She demanded of him.

"I might have, yes." The Doctor replied.

"Why?" Rose asked. "I would have expected this from Jack, but not from _you._"

"Well, quite frankly I was tired of having all the pranks played on me." The Doctor said. "I thought it might be time for you to get a taste of your own medicine, seeing as you play an active part in most of Jack's pranks."

Rose opened her mouth to reply, but closed it. Instead she pointed at the Doctor, stepping closer. She poked his leather clad shoulder.

"You, mister," she said. "Better watch it." She turned to Jack. "And you, too, Jack Harkness." She walked back to the door, glaring at them again. "You both better sleep with one eye open, 'cause I'll get you both back. You won't know when, but I will."

With that, she turned and walked out of the room to go and wash out the blue dye.

Jack looked at the Doctor.

"Well, she took that well." He said after a minute.

"Hm, wonder how she'll react to the frog we put in her bar of soap…" The Doctor said.

At that moment, another scream bounced off the walls of the TARDIS.

"JACK! DOCTOR!" They heard Rose scream. "I'M GOING TO _KILL _YOU!"

And the day officially began with the Doctor and Jack running for their lives.


End file.
